


Kate and the Elevator Gremlins

by Pomyum



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Genre: Bukkake, Forced Orgasm, Gremlins, Monsters, Multi, Orgy, Other, Pantyhose, Retconned Appearance, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: As they cause chaos in the Clamp building in Gremlins 2, the creatures corner several girls in the elevators, including poor Kate Peltzer, having their way with the trapped damsels.An anonymous commission.





	Kate and the Elevator Gremlins

1 - KATE

"Thirty-eight," Kate said, closing her eyes and releasing a long sigh.

Gremlins. Goddamn Gremlins. Again. The girl shook her head, running her hands through her golden blonde locks. She wished she'd worn something else that day. Her outfit was perfect to attract the attention of guests: a frilly black mini-skirt, a tight, white button-up blouse with a tie made up of collage of colors running in zigzag patterns up and down its length. Her long, shapely legs lay covered in shimmering tan pantyhose, black high heels giving her legs of being even longer in appearance. 

Unfortunately, though she'd felt sexy as hell getting ready that day and looked forward to showing herself off, the outfit was hardly useful when trying to stop the spread of those Gremlin creatures. They'd already nearly destroyed the town once before. They needed to be stopped, and her outfit wasn't going to help with running about. She'd get changed, then help Billy in squashing the little bastards. 

"Thirty-eight," came a... strange response from the elevator, a very different voice than it should have used. 

"Thirty-eight," it said again, this time using a more throaty, almost gurgling voice. A deep sense of dread filled the pit of Kate's stomach.

"Thirty-eight," said another voice.

"Gooiiinnn' up!" said another voice, a chill filling Kate's shoulders. She knew what was happening, though she desperately hoped she was wrong. They couldn't have spread that fast, already wreaking such havoc in the building.

The elevator picked up speed, the floors beginning to fly by, the numbers soon approaching thirty-eight before racing past. All the while, mocking laughter filled the small, cramped space, a creeping dread washing over Kate as she realized she was trapped in a runaway elevator... with a group of Gremlins. 

"Elevator stop!" she said, trying to keep herself calm and in control. The elevator thankfully halted, much to her relief. Things weren't completely out of control. "Sound alarm." 

She sighed, hoping someone would come to check when the alarm went off. Instead, she was greeting by a chorus of improvised alarm sounds, the creatures outside the lift imitating buzzing and sirens and bells and... maybe one of them choking. Clearly, things were worse off than she'd thought.

* * *

Kate wasn't sure how long she'd been standing in the lift. Fifteen, twenty minutes. She's tried prying the doors open, tried calling for help, but each time she was met only with the feigned mimicry of the Gremlins outside. As fear continued to fill the captive woman, she pushed herself deep into one corner of the lift, her eyes flitting about, wondering if they'd try to enter through the door or the hatch... and what they'd do to her if they found their way in. She took off her hat, holding it close to her chest, so that she'd have something to grip tightly as more and more she worried that they had her right where they wanted her.

All the while, echoing noises filtered in from outside as the creatures moved about, shifting their positions, getting ready for... something. Kate didn't want to think about it. She had to keep her mind on getting out and staying safe. Giving any thought to the creatures just made the terror inside of her begin to rise. 

More banging picked up outside, the walls beginning to reverberate as the Gremlins began to hit and scratch at Kate's position. Terrible, giddy laughter sprung up, the creatures taunting the captive girl. In a panic, Kate gasped and dropped her hat, quickly backing away to the other corner, hoping to God that the walls would hold. 

Yet the whole of the elevator shook, banging coming from every direction, what must have been dozens of Gremlins taunting and mocking her, letting Kate know that she was at their mercy, and soon they'd have her. 

"Hey, baby," came the gurgling voice of one. "Fancy meeting you alone in a place like this." 

"Feeling lonely?" asked another, giggling accompanying his question. "Wanna join the mile-high club?" 

Kate began to breath faster, panic beginning to overwhelm her.

"Take me back down!" she yelled.

"You want us to go down on you?" said one of them, the whole group laughing along with him. 

"Out of the shaft, to give you the SHAFT!" 

Suddenly, as the vicious laughter continued to filter in, a massive drill erupted just inches from Kate's left arm. As she cried out, pushing herself deeper into the corner, an axe slammed into the wall to her right, holes soon opened large enough for the Gremlins to reach inside, attempting to grasp at the captive girl. More holes had opened at her legs, vicious claws sliding in and closing around the woman's ankles, pulling her legs apart. Kate screamed louder, horrified by the sensations near her feet. The thin pantyhose she wore did nothing to defend against their assault, sharp claws and scaly fingers rubbing along her tender ankles, mixing with the feeling of the soft fabric being pushed against her legs. The rough, almost callous skin on their hands pushed into her own skin, sending shivers of fear running up the woman's legs. 

Their claws then began moving up as they pulled her legs further out, claws digging into her softer calves as they hauled them apart. The same scaly, calloused fingers began to rub along the muscles, yet continued to be filtered through the softness of her pantyhose. It was a strange sensation, one Kate couldn't help but notice even as she screamed and struggled. Strange, almost alien fingers and soft cotton cloth both pressing into her calves before sharp nails dug into her flesh. The claws pulling her legs apart finally began to rip open the pantyhose, tearing long streaks in the fabric and revealing the tender, pale flesh beneath. 

A strange thought occurred to Kate as she realized the Gremlin talons were ripping her pantyhose apart. She was suddenly keenly aware that she'd just had a wax done, leaving her legs completely hairless. She'd hoped Billy would like it, but instead it seemed her smooth legs would instead be enjoyed by the hideous creatures currently assaulting her. 

Meanwhile, the others further up were having their way with the woman. One clawed hand grabbed her hair, hauling it about as she screamed in pain, eventually pulling her red hairband out and making a mess of her neatly-brushed mane. Another had grabbed for her jacket, pulling it open and tearing at the fabric. More holes soon appeared, more Gremlin arms reaching through to paw at the trapped woman. Hands grasped and tore at her clothing everywhere: her back, her shoulders, her sides, even her bottom as talons ripped open several gashes in her skirt, revealing her tan pantyhose beneath before likewise tearing several gashes in them, her pale ass peeking out from beneath. 

When Kate truly began to panic, though, was when hands grasped at her top. Her jacket had already been pulled open by one of the creatures, revealing her light gray blouse, which soon became shredded as the yet more claws ripped away at the fabric. As she struggled, her torn jacket fell away, leaving her upper body at the mercy of the creatures, who took a sadistic glee in slashing open her shirt, revealing the bra beneath. Soon, her blouse was in such shambles that the taloned hands easily pulled it off the screaming girl, leaving her in nothing but her undergarment.

"And now for the real SHOW!" one of the Gremlins mocked as its claw slashed the back strap away. Two others pulled the bra away, revealing Kate's bosoms. The pale, jiggling flesh bounced to and fro as the girl shook herself about, trying in vain to free her body from the hideous creatures. The entire group of them cheered at the sight of her breasts, cackling with glee while several scaly hands grappled at the soft orbs, squeezing them and drawing yet more screams of panic from the woman. 

Feeling nothing but utter terror, Kate tried to pull herself away and flee from the walls. The claws on her thighs, calves and ankles had other ideas, though, and were unwilling to let the beautiful, pantyhose-clad legs get away from them. Their fingers closed tight about her, preventing her from moving for several seconds. Eventually she did manage to move forward slightly, only to find herself thrown off-balance by the fact that her feet remained firmly where they were, claws remaining firmly clasped about her ankles. 

Kate tumbled to the floor, landing hard on her breasts, the wind leaving her lungs. She recovered as quickly as she could, but just as she rolled onto her back, she felt hands gripped her hair and pulling her toward the wall while her screams filled the compartment. More and more arms were shoving through holes in the wall, grasping at the woman. She could feel their clawed hands pulling the scraps of her blouse away, feel their cool, scaly skin through her pantyhose, rubbing along her legs. Their touch felt almost appreciative, giggling voices speaking of their approval as they roughly felt up her legs. 

The woman continued her struggle, pulling one of the hands in her hair forward and biting into it, drawing what she thought was blood. The creature screamed, pulling its arm away from her and leaving a smear of green goop on her face. Despite her momentary victory, though, the others were more than eager to take its place. Two more hands gripped her hair, now wild and messy, her blonde locks flying everywhere as she screamed and threw her head about, trying to dislodge the monster. 

Before she could, though, the holes were torn open, large enough for the various Gremlins to enter through. Her eyes went wide in horror as they pulled themselves inside, grinning, hissing, giggling at their captive girl. Even more horrifying, though, was the fact that each of them that approached seemed to have an erection. 

Kate's eyes locked onto their monstrous dicks, momentarily entranced by the sight of them. They came in a variety of colors, browns and greens and yellows, with spots and stripes and strange camouflage patterns. The shapes were inconsistent as well, some of them seeming a little human while others seemed to have spiky ridges around the crest of the head, while yet others had bulbous protrusion on all sides. Veins ran their length, round heads leaking a strange milky fluid that was undoubtedly their cum. Oddly, Kate found herself surprised that none of them had any hair at the base, though she couldn't explain why. 

The trance soon broke, Kate screaming in panic as the realization of what the little monsters intended settled in. They weren't just going to torment here. They were going to rape her. 

She renewed her struggle, shaking her head back and forth, throwing her body to and fro, but it was already too late. Gremlins descended on her from everywhere, pinning her body and limbs to the floor. Hands groped her tits, squeezing as two of the creatures leaned in and began to suckle as her supple teats. More hands grasped her legs, Kate feeling sharp claws painfully digging into her thighs, holding tightly to keep her in place. They pulled her legs apart, hiking her skirt up and revealing her panties visible beneath her hose. Talons shredded an opening over her slit, tearing apart both her legwear and the white cotton garment beneath. 

Kate finally began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks even while she continued to struggle. The thought of being raped by such monstrous horrors was too much to bear, yet all she could do was throw herself vainly about, desperate to free her body from the iron-clad grip of the beasts. They wouldn't have it, and she remained where she was, horrible hands stroking the underside of her thighs as one of them stepped between her legs, grinning and drooling onto her as he aimed his horrid cock at her exposed sex. 

"And now," it gurgled at her, "time for the hostess to entertain." The others laughed hysterically as Kate screamed, the warm tip of the cock pressing at her poor, vulnerable sex. She could do nothing as it pressed inside, fucking Kate's pussy. 

The beast began to slam in and out rapidly, fucking her as hard as he could. His rough cockhead smashed painfully into her cervix with each thrust, his dick as long as a Human's despite the creature's diminutive size. Again and again he rammed inside, the sensation of his cock rubbing her walls pouring into the woman's mind as tears fell down her cheeks. A tingling had entered her nethers, something she'd never felt with anyone before, possibly something unique to the Gremlins. It horrified her to her very core that such a thing was happening, and she threw her head to the side in a massive scream, only to have one of the other Gremlins shove its slippery cock inside her mouth. 

"Don't scream in small spaces," the one fucking her mouth said, the others giggling in delight. Kate's eyes went wide once again, staring straight into the belly of the beast fucking her as its hands went behind her head and pulled her into him. His body rammed forward again and again, just like the one in her pussy, and just like that one, she felt an odd tingling filling her mouth as the rigid yet slippery dick rolled back and forth. 

A growl filled the room as the one in her pussy threw its head back and began to cum. Its clawed hands dug into her thighs, Kate squealing in response. The dick inside her began to convulse and spew its foul fluid into the woman. She felt the hot liquid splashing against her inner walls, the tingling growing even stronger. The creature continued to cum for several seconds, far longer than Kate expected it to, emptying a huge amount of seed into her poor, devastated cunt. 

Once the beast was finished, it slapped her thigh, causing it to jiggle inside the pantyhose as a sting echoed throughout her upper leg. Withdrawing, he was immediately replaced by another Gremlin, who filled her with his dick, the too-large-for-its-size cock sliding back and forth, small spikes driving a new sensation into the woman, though it was strangely painless. Indeed, the tingling she felt only became stronger with the addition of the new cock.

Much to her disgust, the one that had been in her mouth finally came, filling the woman's gullet with its strange, foul seed while it groaned in pleasure. The disgusting goop filled her mouth, Kate closing her eyes and doing her best to hold it in until she finally felt the gross, lumpy cock leave her mouth, at which point she began to cough up every bit of semen she could manage. 

"That's not nice," the creature said, grabbing her messy hair and lifting up her head. "Good girls always swallow."

"Fuck you!" she shouted, spitting some of the cum into the creature's face. It stumbled back when the fluid hit its eye, causing it to fall through one of the holes in the wall and tumble screaming down the elevator shaft. The other Gremlins watched in silence before bursting into laughter at the death of their comrade. 

More of them tried to screw Kate's mouth, but she closed her lips tight, refusing to let them enter no matter how hard they pressed their cocks against her lips. 

"Well," one of them said, "guess we'll all have to go downstairs then." 

"I like her hair," another hissed, stroking his cock and sending blast after blast of cum directly into the girl's face. Kate closed her eyes and tried to turn away, feeling the strands beginning to plaster her messy blonde locks. Again and again and again it came, until sickly white rope after sickly white rope had been left in the already messy mane. 

"Me next, me next!" another one said as it began to stroke its cock, the head just inches away from Kate's face. 

Meanwhile, the one in her pussy continued to ram inside, quickly building towards its orgasm. The tingling inside Kate continued, and when the beast leaned back, growling while its cock began shooting inside her, the tingling increased tenfold and transformed into a pleasurable feeling that quickly spread throughout her nethers. Kate grit her teeth while her pussy began to convulse, wave after wave of ecstasy rolling up her body and momentarily ending the painful feeling she'd been experiencing up to that point.

As the Gremlin laughed and pulled out its cock, Kate opened her eyes, staring down at the cum-covered phallus and realizing that the beast had just given her an orgasm. 

"No," she said to herself. "No no no no." It couldn't have done that. It couldn't. There's no way she could have felt pleasure from those horrible monsters. 

Heedless of her thoughts, the Gremlins continued on, yet another one sliding inside her pussy and fucking her senseless, their hands always gripping her legs for leverage as they slid inside her. Another one climbed atop her chest, placing its dick between her tits and beginning to slam it back and forth, its clawed hands pushing the bosoms together around its disgusting penis. Kate squealed when she looked at it, the vulgar head popping out from between her tits before disappearing into her fleshy mounds, then reappearing again. Unfortunately, one of them took advantage of her squeal to grab her head and slide its dick into her mouth, much to her horror. 

The woman could already feel that she'd become smeared with the creature's goop. Soon, her face and her chest were covered with the disgusting cum. It stained her tie, her hair, the shredded remains of her blouse. Several of them had cum on her legs, the fluid soaking into her pantyhose, the garment she'd once worn because it was so incredibly comfortable. Now she wanted nothing more than to get rid of them, as they'd become torn and wrinkled, soaked with semen. She wanted the nightmare to end, the creatures to stop fucking her, and she desperately wanted to find a shower to wipe away their filth, preferably with scalding hot water that she could use to burn away their taint and drive any of them that tried to touch her away. 

More and more of them came inside her as well, the tingling building up each and every time they slid along her pussy and emptied their cum within. She could only imagine that it had something to do with their cum or with the slimy ooze around their cocks, as she felt the same tingling in her mouth when they fucked her, though in her pussy it was giving her orgasms. Time after time she climaxed again and again, as over a dozen, maybe two-dozen of the creatures, fucked her sore little cunt silly. She squealed in forced delight, crying not only because she was being assaulted but also because she was somehow being forced to enjoy it. 

Nothing made sense, and it was all she could do to hold it together as best she could, waiting for it to end. 

Fortunately, one of the Gremlins soon gave her a chance. She was being fucked by one of the bigger ones, who'd been banging her harder than any of the others. Much to her continued horror, she felt another orgasm filling her body, and her hips began to buck as the climax spilled into her nethers, delivering a wondrous ecstasy into her body. The girl grit her teeth and closed her eyes, crying as she marveled at how good it felt being fucked in such a manner. Once she came down, her head fell to the side and she opened her eyes to realize that one of the Gremlins standing next to her held the fireaxe that had been used to hack into the elevator. As the creature cooed over the sight of her, it brought both its hands up to caress her supple legs, its fingers gently pawing at her soft flesh... and dropping the heavy metal weapon to the ground.

Kate managed to wrestle her right hand away from the creature that had been holding it down. Grasping the handle, she brought it back, the spike on one end impaling the skull of the Gremlin that had been holding her right arm. Yanking it forward, she then sliced the axe into the face of the one who'd dropped it. 

She began slicing it over herself, the monsters falling back as several more of them died to Kate's attack. Soon she was able to stand, and Kate screamed as she rose, slicing back and forth while the Gremlins fled back to the outside of the elevator. Turning back and forth, Kate caught her reflection in one of the walls, and was disgusted by her state. Her clothes, torn apart, her leggings full of runs and soaked-up cum. Her tits jiggled about, likewise covered in cum, her messy tie stuck to the side of her boob by the sticky fluid. The makeup on her face was a mess, as was her hair, and her entire head was covered in cum, her cheeks stained with tears. 

Worst of all, a steady stream of the Gremlin seed spilled from her pussy, pooling on the floor. 

Her visage vanished from her mind as she felt something snap up top. One of the creatures had accidentally cut the metal rope and the car lurched before it began to plummet down, Kate screeching as she grasped for the handrail, the Gremlins all over the car cackling in stupidity. Their monstrous mocking continued all the way to the bottom, when the car slammed into the ground, splattering the creatures everywhere. 

A moment later, Kate picked herself up from the floor of the elevator, wondering if she was okay. Green Gremlin goop now covered her body, in addition to their cum, every inch of her smeared with the creatures' bodily fluids. Turning her head to the side, Kate could see two young women through the open door, staring at the incredible sight before them. One was a pretty redhead with long, curly hair, dressed in a black and red flower-patterned dress wearing black high heels. The other was a lovely blonde with straight yellow hair, a gray mini-skirt and a blue button-up blouse. Both women wore tan pantyhose with black high heels, much the same as Kate had been wearing, as well as pale makeup and dark red lipstick. 

"W-w-w-we'll... take the next one," the redhead blurted out, before pulling her blonde friend away. Kate's eyes rolled back in her head, the girl falling back onto the squishy floor as she fainted. The pair quickly jumped into the next elevator that arrived, eager to get away from the scene. 

"Floor?" asked a strange voice.

"Twenty-two," the redhead said, still trying to get the picture of Kate out of her mind.

"Twenty-two, coming right up," the voice said as the doors closed, accompanied by soft giggling from all around the pair.


End file.
